charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Abraham Simpson
Abraham Simpson.jpeg Jay "Abe" Simpson, often known simply as Grampa or Grandpa Simpson, is a fictional character in the animated television series The Simpsons. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta and he is also the patriarch of the Simpson family, the father of Homer Simpson, the father-in-law of Marge Simpson (nee Bouvier), the son of Orville Simpson and Yuma Simpson (nee Hickman), the brother-in-law of Kari Olsen, the son-in-law of Bjorn Olsen and Linnea Olsen, the nephew of Zeke Hickman, and also the paternal grandfather of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson. In the 1000th issue of Entertainment Weekly, Abe was selected as the Grandpa for "The Perfect TV Family.Abe is a veteran of both World War 1 (by enlisting as a toddler) and World War 2 who was later sent to the Springfield Retirement Castle by Homer. He is known for his long, rambling stories and incompetence. He shares his name with Matt Groening's grandfather. However, Groening says he refused to name him, leaving it to other writers to choose a name. By coincidence, the writers chose the name Abraham. Character relationships *Clarence "Clancy" Bouvier - His son's deceased father-in-law, his daughter-in-law's deceased father, and also his grandchildren's deceased maternal grandfather. *Jacqueline Bouvier - His son's mother-in-law, his daughter-in-law's mother, and also his grandchildren's maternal grandmother. *Patty Bouvier - His son's sister-in-law, his daughter-in-law's older twin sister, and also his grandchildren's maternal aunt. *Selma Bouvier - His son's sister-in-law, his daughter-in-law's older twin sister, and also his grandchildren's maternal aunt. *Gladys Gurney - His daughter-in-law's deceased maternal aunt, his son's deceased aunt-in-law, and also his grandchildren's deceased maternal great-aunt. *Louis "Lou" Gurney - His daughter-in-law's deceased maternal uncle, his son's uncle-in-law, and also his grandchildren's deceased maternal great-uncle. *Pepe Bouvier - His daughter-in-law's deceased paternal grandfather, his son deceased grandfather-in-law, and also his grandchildren's deceased maternal great-grandfather. *Bambi Bouvier (nee Petitbois) - His daughter-in-law's deceased paternal grandmother, his son's deceased grandmother-in-law, and also his grandchildren's deceased maternal great-grandmother. *Ferdinand Gurney - His daughter-in-law's deceased maternal grandfather and his grandchildren's deceased maternal great-grandfather. *Alvarine Gurney - His daughter-in-law's deceased maternal grandmother and also his grandchildren's deceased maternal great-grandmother. *Chester Bouvier - His daughter-in-law's paternal uncle, his son's uncle-in-law, and also his grandchildren's maternal great-uncle. *Charlene Bouvier - His daughter-in-law's paternal aunt, his son's aunt-in-law, and also his grandchildren's maternal great-aunt. *Arthur Bouvier - His daughter-in-law's deceased paternal uncle, his son's deceased uncle-in-law, and also his grandchildren's deceased maternal great-uncle. *Jonah "Jojo" Bouvier - His daughter-in-law's deceased paternal uncle, his son's deceased uncle-in-law, and also his grandchildren's deceased maternal great-uncle. *Herman Bouvier - His daughter-in-law's paternal uncle, his son's deceased uncle-in-law, and also his grandchildren's deceased maternal great-uncle. *Henri Petitbois - His daughter-in-law's deceased paternal great-grandfather and also his son's deceased great-grandfather-in-law. *Marie St. Jacques - His daughter-in-law's deceased paternal great-grandmother and also his son's deceased great-grandmother-in-law. Ending description (non-canon) Abraham Simpson and Helen Shyres (Edie McClurg) had fought before. Although Abraham was humiliated by his defeat at her hands so many years ago, this time the outcome would be different... Abraham had stolen Margaret White's wedding ring at the request of his son Homer Simpson. With the ring in his possession, Abraham came to realization that he has now in total control of the revived unstoppable army. Rather than hand the ring and the army over to his son Homer, Abraham kept them for himself, and used the army to ambush and kill Helen Shyres, thus ending their fierce rivalry once and for all. Trivia *Abraham Simpson appears in Alvin Seville's Equestria Girls: Days of the Past arcade ending. He is instructed by Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball) to hunt down a criminal mastermind, which he assumes to be Adrian Toomes (one of Spider-Man dangerous foes). After hunting and defeating him, it is revealed that his assassination target was actually Abraham Simpson himself, not Adrian Toomes. Category:Male Category:Old characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Grandfathers Category:Fathers Category:The Simpsons characters Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Parents Category:Characters who have lost family members Category:Characters from the past Category:Tragic characters Category:Grandparents Category:Siblings Category:Married Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Paranoid characters Category:Widowers Category:Insecure characters Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Love Rivals Category:Characters with glasses Category:Bald Category:Orphans Category:Child Abusers Category:Characters who had a secret past Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:On & Off characters Category:1988 Characters Debuts Category:1980s Characters